random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Randomness Wiki Universe Timeline
Warning, this list is very long, don't try to read it all. Hello, anybody can add to this page but there are rules. (Below) Rules #No editing what other people have added to this page #No Bankruptcy-Revival Wars #I (Squirrel71) or admins are allowed to edit what you have added to this page though. However I mostly correct spellings #Stick to the format of the other years. #BR, RA, BC and AD is how time is measured, all the other names are Eras and periods of time #Septillion and Octillion are real numbers by the way. 1 Octillion is 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and 1 Septillion has 3 less zeroes BR (Before Randomness) Stages of Creation 335 Million BR *Daisy, the goddess of randomness, springs from the dark void. 314 Milion BR *Daisy successfully creates the random-ness universe. *Daisy creates two deciples to assist her. 300 Million BR *Daisy creates the main planets. 299 Million BR *Daisy creates the first life forms. 295 Million BR *Dinosaurs and Flubees inhabit the planet. *The Minions inhabit the planet and their job is finding the biggest baddest villain ever of their own. Early B.R. Era (Mesozoic and Cerozoic) 290 Million BR *First 151 Pokémon inhabit the planet. 270 Million BR *Daisy works on other planets and solar systems, she codes the evolution of all the other species. 222 Million BR *Early mammals, birds, reptiles, etc. are created but they are uncommon. 201 Million BR *The Great Atlantic War Happens, Pangea splits and Prince Neptune is born. 99 Million BR *The Indiagascan war happens, the continent is split. 65 Million BR *Daisy hurls an astroid at Earth after getting mad at the fact that Justin Bieber will exist in the future. The Earth is fine but annomites go extinct. 30 Million BR *The ice age kills the dinosaurs. 23 Million BR *The War of Gondwana begins. *The Strand of the Acients is founded on the Antartica Peninsula as The War of Gondwana ends. *Gondwana Dies after many years, continent dies *Antartica is born, freezes over the continent 15 Million BR *Many animals have almost evolved into their present-day forms at this point Mid-B.R. Era (Late Cerozoic) 1 Million BR *Cavemen appear *The two deciples create the Entities: Godlike beings infused with their powers. 900,000 BR *Humans start to gain intelligence. *The two deciples get into a huge argument: They fall out, and curse each other, limiting their powers and changing their bodies. *The Entities’ power is sealed away in cubes. *The second deciple goes missing. 850,000 BR *The 105 Gen 2 Pokémon inhabit the planet. 750,214 BR *Civilizations start to build. *The first deciple attempts to create more Entities; however, due to its now-limited power, it accidentally creates Poffers: Spherical creatures that have unstable genetics. This causes them to rip holes in space-time. 600,019 BR *English, Latin and German language created. 400,573 BR *Penguins, Hedgehogs, Turtles, Cats, Dogs, Meepits, Sandviches and Bunnies inhabit the planet. 300,335 BR *First ever contraption made: The cart. 200,931 BR *Bugs and Aquatic creatures inhabit the planet. 145,654 BR *Earliest case of stupidity is found. 100,631 BR *First murder reported. 97,912 BR *Horses, Cows, Sheep and Chickens inhabit the planet. Humans use horses to imporve carts. 97,871 BR *Japanese, Chinese and Russian languages created. 90,621 BR *Massive explosion ensues; 99% of human population dies, only one civilization survives. Late B.R. Era (Latest Cerozoic) 62,019 BR *Electricity discovered. 12,032 BR *First electric contraption created: The fridge. 2,910 BR *Noodles created. 2??? BR *A mixture of animals inhabit the planet, depending on where on the planet. 5?? BR *The second ice age starts, 95% of the Human population is killed in the first 100 years 0 BR/RA *A man finds a powerful gem, (September 21st,) Brings it back to study it. RA (Random Age) 0 RA * Man breaks gem by accident, unleashing its power. Randomness is born. (October 23rd) 10 RA *Gen 3 Pokémon inhabit the area. 23 RA *A man that can't get food very easily finds out flubees are delicious. Flubee burgers are made. 4? RA *Ice age reaches its peak, electricity is lost and people become cavemen again. Metrozoic Era This is the era from past the peak of the ice age and to possibly, 7 Billion AD where the Sun turns into a white dwarf 10000s BC 10000 BC *Non-Century period years lost count after around 40-180 years of it being counted, BC is created 6??? BC *Britain is seperated from mainland Europe 4??? BC *NewGuinea seperates from Austrailia *SriLanka is split from India *Mammoths Extinct 2??? BC *Ireland seperates from mainland Britain *The ice age ends (although it actually is still happening due to ice ages meaning that permafrost exists) AD 1640s 1642 * Mario is founded as cookies and stories. 1649 *Gen 4 Pokémon inhabit the area 1940s 1943 *Aperture is founded as a shower curtain company and wins many awards 1945 *Momotarō: Umi no Shinpei is released as a propaganda film. 1948 * Sooty is born 1949 *Aperture moves to science *Aperture buys a salt mine 1950s 1952 *Aperture finishes turning the salt mine into a science thing *Sooty is introduced 1958 *Big Bird was hatched on Sesame Street 1960s 1963 *Daleks are created. 1966 *Harold P. Warren meets Torgo at a carhop. *Manos: The Hands of Fate released. 196? *Aperture changes its logo A strange formation of stars in the shape of a "1989" foreshadows Cave Johnson's death. 1969 *Sesame Street starts airing on PBS/NET. 1970's 1970 *Broccoli pizza invented in San Francisco. 1973 *Schoolhouse Rock starts airing on ABC. 1980s 1980 *Shigeru Miyamoto meets Mario walking down the street 1981 *The Golden Raspberry Awards starts life. *The game, "Donkey Kong", was made and stars Mario, Donkey Kong, and Pauline while an similar game, "Wil E. Coyote", was also made and stars Sonic the Hedgehog, Wil E. Coyote, and Princess Aurora on this crossover of an 1981 game. 1987 *The Scout is kicked 11 octillion years into the future *Someone loses their frontal lobe to an animatronic *A man named Dave C. Razy finds a way to genetically modify plants to help in wars. *Fireman Sam starts airing on BBC. *The Simpsons debuts. 1988 *American filmmaker Rick Rickerson brings a 16mm copy of Momotarō: Umi no Shinpei bought at a flea market in Tokyo to America. *Rick Rickerson makes Animals vs. Aliens, a heavily-edited/colorized version of Momotarō, where the Brits and Americans are colored green and made to look like aliens and the US is painted brown to look like a alien landscape, with artist Mark Clawthorn, father of Scott Clawthorn. *The characters from Hey Arnold! debuts. 1989 *Cave Johnson dies *The Simpsons gets their own TV show. 1990s 199? *Aperture reconstruction starts; Carol is transformed into a robot 1991 *Sonic the Hedgehog got his first game made after Wil E. Coyote. *Rugrats, Doug, and Ren and Stimpy premiere on Nickelodeon. 1992 *Cartoon Network launches *Gen 5 Pokémon inhabit the area *A strange formation of noodles in the shape of a "2000" foreshadows Moon Snail's birth. 1994 *'Cuda Falls water slides open at Darien Lake 1996 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu is formed as a baby from the awesomeness of a Samurott painting made by an Unicorn. Initially she is raised in the Random City daycare. * Arthur starts airing on PBS. * Hey Arnold! starts on airing on Nickelodeon. 1997 *Leelah Alcorn is born. 1998 *Lemres is born. *Ozy and Millie debuted 1999 *Ed, Edd n Eddy starts airing on Cartoon Network. *Family Guy starts airing on FOX. *Home Movies starts airing on UPN before moving to Cartoon Network in 2001. *Curiousgorge66 is born. *SpongeBob SquarePants starts airing on Nickelodeon and becomes the biggest cash cow on the network since Rugrats. *Rocket Power starts airing on Nickelodeon. *PBS Kids is launched and Dragon Tales starts airing on PBS. *Meeow! goes in production. *Lil Monster released for Game Boy Color. 2000s 2000 *Moon Snail is born. This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move. *HoshiNoKaabii2000 is born. * Sophie the Otter is born *Flametail the Cyndaquil is born *Meeow! starts airing on ITV on CITV 2001 *MegaToon1234 is born. 2002 *Bingbang32 is born. *Squirrel71 is born, however he is often called squirrely or squirrel719. *Jakesoft is founded. *KirbiMiroir is born. *TV Central is founded. 2003 *RubbadubbersFTW DoraFTL is born. *Rubbadubbers starts airing on Nick Jr. in the US. *Twokinds debuted 2004 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu becomes a MIX magical girl and runs away to live and train with the other MIX. * Scott Clawthorn is born. * Moon Snail and Flametail meet. They become best friends. * Sophie the Otter attends preschool. * PizzaPizzaYumYum and Mozart999 are born. * LazyTown starts airing on Nick Jr. * The Backyardigans starts airing on Nick Jr. * The spin-off of Arthur; Postcards from Buster starts airing on PBS Kids * Maya & Miguel starts airing on PBS Kids 2005 *PixelMiette is born, unfortunately. 2006 *BrackenfurBFB is born. *Sadly, Sorenrulescool5 is also born this year. *Housepets! debuted 2007 *Phineas and Ferb premieres on Disney Channel. 2008 * The first episode of Squirrely's Treehouse came out on the 1st Jan * Lehman brothers goes bankrupt. However it is secretly revived as the Bank of Evil * Flametail evolves into a Quilava 2010s 201? * Aperture Laboratories is opened; The old area is left to fall apart as it is abandoned 2010 * Bank of Evil goes low on money after Gru tries to get money from it. * Adventure Time starts airing on Cartoon Network. 2011 *Justice launches Brothers boys clothing store. 2012 *Reggie joins the wiki. *Bingbang32 becomes a mutant slime monster/duck girl and runs away to live in the slime people tribe that Bushroot created. *Scott Clawthorn Make His First YouTube Video Called "How To Lose At Games Without Getting Mad: A Social Story". It has made more than 50,000 views, making him famous. *"Shrek ## ADMIN ##" meets Shrek walking down a street. *Flametail evolves into a Typhlosion *Fredbears Family Diner is created. 2014 * The Doctor Who Animated Series premieres on YouTube. * Squirrel71 joins the wiki in October * Five Nights at Mike's is created by Scott Clawthorn. FNAM 2 Was Later Made in November. * Leelah Alcorn commits suicide. 2015 * Squirrely's Treehouse becomes extremely popular * Sophie the Otter joins the Randomness Wiki * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu loses her MIX powers and gets sent to Sunset Valley - but in an alternate universe version of it in which everyone is crazy colors (initially the fave colors but their kids colors are mixed) and has a different personality. * Unbound Ash Is Created, Who Is Evil And Is Planning To Destroy Randomness. * Scott Clawthorn Creates H.E.R.O Team, Who Is A Group And Random Heroes With Superpowers. * Scott Clawthorn Creates Five Nights At Mike's 3. * The Legendary Pokélipse Begins. * Scott Clawthorn Get A New Body To Make Him Live Forever, Looking Like Is Old Body But More Robotic. This Also Gives Scott New Powers. * Pokéville Is Destroyed In The Legendary Pokélipse. * Pokéville Is Rebuilt As Pokécity. * Scott Clawthorn teases FNaM4 for a future release on halloween. 2016 * Activision splits from Blizzard, Spyro is given to blizzard. * The first blu-ray 4k disks are made. Disk are 100GB * the first VHDs (Versitile holographic disks) are made by nintendo, fujifilm and other companies. They store 1TB of data and are used for 4k media. * The Legendary Pokélipse Ends. * KirbiMiroir finds out about and eventually joins the Random-ness Wiki. * Scott Cawthon's cousins Steward and Howard move in with Scott. 2017 *Flexi-discs are now again mainstream, Pirates Press helping distribute record companies' artist albums *CD makers bankrupt *Toshiba goes bankrupt due to being taken to court because they sold satillite pro 4 laptops that had a 1/1000000 success rate. 2018 * The New Millennium Calender is proposed * nintendo stops helping with VHDs to focus on making Wii Z games. * Jakesoft almost goes bankrupt * Scott's Family Creates "Whoops", Their 1st Board Game. * Fredbears Family Diner closes down after people were finding out the animatronics were glitching. * Johnny Test now says "*whipcrack sfx* hahaha wow" to anyone who likes vore 2019 * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty premieres on Nickelodeon. * Scott Fellows ascends into godhood and becomes about as powerful as Shaggy. *Moon Snail learns how to turn himself into a human. He also starts dating Lemres. *Ally watches "Friended! with the Casagrandes" for the very first time, plunging into the realm of Sidnie Chantiago. *Baby Tubb's politeness also promotes him to a god. *Mozart999 joins the wiki. 2020s 2021 * The Great Co. Merge happens, The Eye of Roartenlveysoft is formed * Nickelodeon is bankrupt * Viacom (owners of Nickelodeon) sues The Eye of Roartenlveysoft in the US Supreme Court for $400,000. The lawsuit is laughed out of court * Creepypasta websites are bankrupt * VHDs overtake blu-ray 4k disks as the price drops from £36 per disk to £12 per disk. They can now store 5TB of data. Sony abandons blu-ray for VHDs before it merges into The Eye Of Roartenlveysoft. * Blu-ray 4k disks can now be dual-layered up to 200GB * Scott's Random Adventure Is Released, As The 1st Movie By Scott Clawthorn, and co-directed by Scott Fellows. They team up to form the production company "Scott Bros. Productions" * The Sherbert Shenanigans anime series is released. * Beavis and Butthead died from choking from eating hotdogs. 2022 * The First Alien Contact happens, 2 new humanoids appear on the Earth: the pikmin and mortans. They are 90cm-120cm tall * Cash-Cow Land is formed, wars breakout * Rovio is driven to bankruptcy * VHS tapes, telecine, telesync, and vinyl records become popular again * Lasergraphics, creators of the ScanStation, are bankrupt * Blu-Ray producers are bankrupt due to the creation of the Cyan GHJ disc, which (the Cyan GHJ) is a mutant offspring of a VHS tape, a Blu-Ray, and a "flexi disc" record. 2023 *The ACS is formed by John The Marksman. 2024 * The Original Coming of Chuck Norris happens, new continents available to the market. * New England becomes its own country * New England Project starts, new continents are created * Abo Elementary School and Fallout Shelter in New Mexico reopens as a playschool for random people of all ages * Apple goes bankrupt * Squirrely's Treehouse; The Movie is released * Chuck Norris helps make the New Millennium Calender popular * Cash-Cow Land goes to the new Chuck Norris continent * Moon Snail creates Project Zan 2025 *VHDs now store 8.5TB; the highest amount of data possible for a VHD. *''Fight The Final Boss'', Project Zan's first project, is released. *A Timmy Jimmy movie is made. 2028 * EA, Activision and Google is driven to bankruptcy, the search engine is bought by The Eye of Roartenlveysoft but Android is retired * Fujifilm and Panosonic join Eye of Rortenlveysoft. Phillips and oracle go bankrupt due to the competition with EoR (Rortenlveysoft) 2029 * The Great Mess is formed around Cash-Cow Land, more wars breakout * PepsiCo is bankrupt due to competition by The Eye of Roartenlveysoft * Scott Clawthorn Knows About The Copyright Sign On Him On "How To Lose At Games Without Getting Mad: A Social Story", But he "Gets over with it". * Jim Davis, the creator of Garfield died on a Gunfire. 2030s 2031 * The New Millennium Calender overtakes the new Roman calender in usage (Sorry, the name completely slipped out of my mind.) * Project Zan buys EA, Rovio and Apple. * The Krusty Krab 2 is opened. 2032 *VHDL (Large VHD) discs are created, they can store 25TB of data 2034 * The Stonehenge is destroyed and a portal is blasted out of it, Azeroth and Outland is now connected to Earth via the portal. Azeroth was also connected to Arizota and Warthunder a year before. 2036 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu enters the Adult lifestage. * Bronchiosaurs are brought back by cloning. 2038 * The new Roman calender is now only available in the Great Mess or museums across the world. * Project Zan buys Nickelodeon * Project Zan buys the company making the Cyan GHJ 2040s 2040 * BURRITO FORGLUM ADVENTURE is released and it failed. * Film industry crashes after the release of URRITO FORGLUM ADVENTURE. * Squirrely's Treehouse; The 2nd Movie release date is moved to 2045. *MegaToon1234 and JBWikia9000 start to become Gods after the film industry crashed. 2042 *Some movie company named Flicks-Town Company wanted to bring back the film industry by releasing "My Life with an Anthromorphic Animal", which failed and the film industry crashed (again). 2044 *The Extinction of Wasps is made to bring back the film industry and it succesded. *The wasps got extinct because of that movie from above. 2045 * Squirrely's Treehouse; The 2nd Movie is released 2046 *The first mammoth is brought back, also by cloning 2048 *Half-life happens in the great-mess and cash-cow land *The events from Portal happen *About 176,000 saber tooth tigers are brought back, thanks again to cloning. *Scott Clawthorn/Fellows make the 1st pet saber tooth tiger, making them even MORE MORE MORE famous. 2049 * The Second Coming of Chuck Norris happens * Project Zan sues The Pirate Bay and succeeds. Pirate bay's survival dwindles * Gieco goes bankrupt because their commercials were too unfunny for new players. 2050s 2050 *Pirate Bay goes bankrupt 2052 * Cash-Cow Land and the Great Mess is destroyed 2057 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu enters the Elder Lifestage. * 47 Dodos are brought back by cloning 2060s 2060 * Robots enslave humanity from April to July. The only thing the robots make the humans do is make robot repair kits. At the end of the enslavement, the Robots explode due to budgetary issues. 2062 * The Jetsons take place in that year of 2062 2064 * Squirrely's Treehouse; The 3rd Movie is released * Portal 2 events happen * Verizon Is Bankrupt for some reason 2070s 2072 * Squirrely's Treehouse is retired happily, creator (owner) dies 2080s 2081 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu dies of old age. May remain alive for some more years (which in simsverse are actually days) * Portal 3 happens * John J. B. Wilson, creator of the the Golden Raspberry Awards, dies of type 15 diabetes. 2087 *Moon Snail retires Project Zan. *EA, Rovio and Apple go bankrupt again after lack of funds from Project Zan. *Nickelodeon sold to private investors after lack of funds from Project Zan. *Cyan GHJ disks are discontinued. *Chuck E. Cheese's goes bankrupt. However, it is secretly revived as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *Project Zan attempts to buy out and fold Scott Bros, but they fail 2088 *The Recess Gang are reincarted as Sophie the Otter's animal versions (albeit as robots) from Recess: Animal Style, a century after their original human selves were born. 2090s 2090 *Shadow star is formed. 2091 *Shadow Star brings ultimate war to the galaxy, it brings 3 new species to the planet. 2094 * The Earth is taken over by giant carrots from March to November. Bing then eats them in November. 2100s 2101 *MegaToon1234 (while as a god) begins to become an old immortal coot with a very long white beard. *JBWikia9000 (as a god) evolves into JBWikiaRises (who is still a god) 2103 *Moon Snail defeats Shadow Star, taking himself out with it. *Hamato Yoshi is born. *Verizon Goes UnBankrupt for some other reason. *Sophie the Otter dies at age 103. 2110s 2114 * Medieval style buildings become extremely popular, and continued to be for 500 years. 2118 *Bingbang32 dies from peepee cancer. 2130s 2135 *Half-Life 2 happens upon the rebuilt civilization of Cash-Cow land 2140s 2141 * 5 new alien species appear on Earth. 2190s 219? *The iceage starts to rebuild 2220s 222? *Sea level drops by 80cm since the 2190s 2224 * The Decapodeans (Zoidberg's species) appear on Earth. 2340s 234? *Sea level has now dropped by 5m since the 2190s 2343 * Bender destroys New York City 2348 * The 72 Generation 6 Pokémon inhabit the area 2350s 2352 * New York City is rebuilt, in a medieval style. 2440s 244? *Sea level dropped by 15m since the 2190s 2600s *Sea level dropped by 45m since the 2190s; the icesheets are now the size that they were around 1000BC 3000s *Sea level dropped by 98m since the late 2100s, the sea level is around what it was in 3000BC *Ireland becomes connected to Britain again *SBO-3000 (Sophie the Otter's robot version) is created by her descendant Xena Otter. 3020s 3023 *John The Marksman defeats the huge monster. He was murdered afterward. *Collector becomes the only remaining member of the original ACS 3090s 3095 *Bingbang32 is reborn. *Murderer of John The Marksman is found and zapped to death by Daisy. After that, Daisy retires. *Hamato Yoshi starts the Foot Clan in a village near Mt. Fuji. *Mona Lisa is born. She would later become a college student and later, a mutant lizard. 4010s 4017 * Squidward unfrozed from 2000 years at the Krusty Krab. 4020s 4021 *The last ever working Blu-Ray 4k disk becomes unreadable, however all media ever created still exists in the great archive. However, VHS tapes still work and still be popular for 45,000 more years. 4028 *Camels go extinct, due to budgetary issues. *Daleks start saying "EX-TER-MI-ELEPHANT!" instead of "EX-TER-MI-NATE!". *The Golden Raspberry Awards and the Golden Raspberry Award Foundation are defunct due to budgetary issues. *Foxy the Pirate Fox and the Mangle take over the Earth from April to July. *Every species of spiders go extinct because they were too confusing for new players. *Even more saber tooth tigers (about 108 million) are brought back in order to stop the race from going extinct again. This costs the cloning lab about $556,000,000. 4140s 4146 *Camels are brought back by cloning. 4200s 4200 *Everyone smokes weed on April 20th, 2000. 6960s 6963 * The 81 Generation 7 Pokémon inhabit the area. 6969 *Lol69 *Pikachu buys a shoe and names it Pikashoe *Pichu buys a shoe and names it Pishoe *Raichu buys a shoe and names it Dale *Canada is born *The "ur mum" joke retires from being a joke ???? (But before Gaben War) *Blizzard splits from Eye of Roartenlveysoft *Spiders are brought back by cloning 1.5 Million AD *The final Galapogus Isles are submerged in the sea. *A land bridge becomes connected from Spain to Africa, even when the ice caps are melted 4 Million AD *The New Galapogus Isles (AKA: The Galapogelo) come out of the sea where the Galapogus isles were in around 4 Million BR. *Captain Filch attacks Mona Lisa and her friends' boat. Hours later, Mona Lisa is mutated into a lizard. 15 Million AD *Austrailia connects to Asia for the first time without ice caps *The 81 Generation 8 Pokémon inhabit the area. 1 Billion AD *Mercury is zapped by a gaint gravity super-ray and it is moved into another solar system so it won't be swallowed by the sun in 1.5 Billion AD, 2.75 Billion AD *Venus is moved into another solar system; if it wasn't then it would have been destroyed in 3.25 Billion AD. 5 Billion AD *Earth is moved into another solar system to prevent destruction of it in 7 Billion AD and the Earth coming inhabitable in 5.1 Billion AD. *All the other planets stay in the system but are moved out by 20%. Astrozoic Era This is the era from 7 Billion AD to the last star. 27 Billion AD *Daisy dies of old age and sadness is spread across the universe, she requested that when the universe ends, create more universes and become Gods yourself. The last thing that she did was put a force field around every black hole so that nothing can fall into it. *Scott Clawthorn and Fellows weep and weep and weep. 3 Septillion AD *The first artificial star is created and it reselbles a giant lightbulb. 7 Octillion AD *The last natural star dies into a black dwarf star, only artificial stars exist. Enderzoic Era This era is the era from the last star dying to the creation of the 2nd universe. 7 Octillion AD *Plans for a giant universe-sized spaceship are created. 56 Octillion AD *The universe spaceship starts to be built. 69 Octillion AD *PixelMiette is reborn as a God. 72 Octillion AD *Artificial stars decline as the ship now takes over 48% of the universe. End of the Daisy's Universe (89 Octillion AD) *The universe is turned into an entire spaceship and the universe (which is only the last black holes) eventually fades away... leaving the giant spaceship as the only thing ever... However it is 10^googl light years across and it contains everything, including every animal and plant ever existed... Every person and humanoid, and every object that has ever existed. *The only planet that wasn't recycled for the space ship is Planet Earth, which is the same as it was in 2015, the part of the Moon landing in 1969 was also not recycled. *Mona Lisa announces "Mutants can't age! How nice!". *Scott Fellows announces "Fried Chicken will not be Ogre!" 91 Octillion AD * More universes are created. Post-Daisy Universe Era *There are 3 universes to start with; Aztecorous, AstraZoica and ColdThorn. 7/8 of people go to those universes and the remaining people stay on thr Universe Spaceship. Earth moved to Aztecourus. *Scott Cawthon announces "Oh sweet! A universe named after me!" after landing. He then becomes a god along with his cousins. 91.9 Octillion AD 91.91 *Gen 5 and 6 and Pokémon are brought back. 91.95 *Gen 5 Pokémon are hunted to extincion because of hate. *All Gen 4 Pokémon are Extinct except Arceus, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga because they are Legendary. *Gen 4 and 5 Pokémon are brought back again via cloning. 92 Octillion AD *''LORD GABEN'' announces that Half-Life 3 is never going to be a game. *The Gaben War begins. *Raging fans want Half-Life 3. *All Steam characters hide underground from raging fans. *Blizzard creates Dota 3. *''LORD GABEN'' sues Blizzard for Over 9000$. *Bill Gates Helps Blizzard by giving them 9001$. *Bill Gates and Blizzard Join to Make Microzzard. *Someone creates a machine that allows people to multiply their lifespan by one octillion. It becomes a huge success. 93 Octillion AD *Rize of Microzzard Begins. *Blizzard thinks its not bankrupt. *Bill Gates Reailises Microsoft is gone. *Rize of Microzzard ends. *Microzzard Fails. 94 Octillion AD *''LORD GABEN'' Stops War By Making Half-Life 2+1. *The Gaben War ends. *The 2nd New England Project happens, more new continents are created. *The events of the animated series of Wayside happen upon a town in Cash Cow Land. *Hamato Yoshi is fired from the Foot Clan by Oroku Saki. *Hamato travels to New York City on a magicial rainbow. *Hamato moves into Weird Al's first home, a sewer. *Hamato finds rats. *Hamato finds turtles. *Hamato and the Turtles get mutated. *Events of the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series start. *Foot Clan start a violence campaign in Japan. *Turtles meet Irma and April. *Verizon Goes Bankrupt Again. *Leelah Alcorn is brought back by cloning. She then starts work for a sideshow as "Princess Boy". 95 Octillion AD *Raphael and Mona Lisa meet and marry. *Maurecia becomes transgender following a incident over a rubber band ball. 96 Octilillion AD *Universe is too populated. Random people are killed off. *Makes new Unverse called Randomness 2 Wiki *Rise of Randomness Wiki 2 Begins 97 Octillion AD *Klasky Csupo, Illuminati, Kash, Da-Da and The Paradox Join together to make E-V-I-L (Every Villain Is Lemons) *Evil Invades Randomness Wiki 2 *Random-Less Wiki Begins 98 Octillion AD *Meap, Fried Chicken, Phineas and Ferb Build a machine (or spaceship) that can travel to other wikis *Meap encounters E-V-I-L and battles it. After Meap is knocked unconcious and looked after the memes of Meme Wiki *Meap comes back with the memes and tells everyone about Random-Less Wiki *All People of the Randomness Wiki are waiting to battle E-V-I-L as an army lead by Meap *Random-Less Wiki Ends. *The Bad Users Of Scratch Join E.V.I.L Organization. *The TMNT take out the E.V.I.L. Organization. *Mona Lisa revives the Bank of Evil as the Bank of Mutants. 99 Octillion AD *Klasky-Csupo changes his name to Splaat. *Moon snail's remains from the Shadow Star war were found. They were oddly not decomposed. They are brought back and are to be used for resurrecting Moon Snail. *After plenty of messing with the DNA, Scientists are finally able to recreate Moon Snail. *Moon Snail is reborn *Heavy creates Global Sandvich Day, where he gives sandviches to everyone in the world. 100 Octillion AD *John F. Kennedy's remains from his assassination are found in a dumpster. They are brought back and are to be used for bring John back to life to rebirth the United States. *After days of messing with the DNA, Scientists are able to recreate John. *John F. Kennedy is reborn, and becomes the 8000th president of the United States. *Maurecia turns back into a female. *Moon Snail happily recreates Project Zan *EA, Rovio and Apple live to see another generation alongside Project Zan. *Pirate Bay rises from its grave, seeking vengeance on Project Zan *Global Sandvich Day is ranked #3 on the best holidays poll, just below halloween and Christmas *Breloom goes extinct with no explanation. *Breloom is brought back by cloning. *The entire country of Spain is struck by a irradiated comet, turning everyone into anthros. Inspired by the middle ages, they start to battle against each other. *The events of the D'Ocon show Sylvan occur. *Sophie the Otter is reborn as a kangaroo-chinchilla hybrid. 101 Octillion AD *The Xel Naga (Starcraft) Generates a rift in time and space *All of the Protoss, Terran and Zerg get sucked in, Sending them to The Randomness Universe *The Protoss, Terran and Zerg *Diablo attacks the Protoss and Minecraft world *Blizzard and Mojang Microsoft are scared *Blizzard Releases Heroes of The Storm to get their characters to fight Diablo *Diablo wins *The LaserDVD is created. 102 Octillion AD *A S-VHS copy of Animals vs. Aliens is discovered in a basement in Chicago. *Animals vs. Animals released on the new LaserDVD format. *Global Sandvich Day becomes even more popular. *Dave C.Razy and Flametail is revived. *The Pirate Bay sues Project Zan, ends up failing horribly. *Pirate Bay goes bankrupt AGAIN. *Flametail creates Fredbear's Family Diner, which almost everyone forgot about at this point. *Psychic man predicts an apocalypse in 25 nonillion. *Moon Snail creates a device that allows him to shapeshift. Scott Clawthorn did this, too. *Sophie the Kangachilla creates a Rocket Raccoon-type alter-ego called "Roodriver N. Wrenchilla" to help defend the universe from villains. 103 Octillion AD *Majora's Moon goes foward in time and uses a grow ray on himself to as big as the universe *E-V-I-L Perishes, but is brought back by cloning *Skylanders Fall out of the sky and are alive in IRL but are the same size as they were when they were toys *Traps Fall out of the sky, trapping random people *First person trapped on the 5th of Hexblember *There are now 5 more months, such as: Hexblember, Tamy (Pronounced Tame-eye), Zeldary (Named after the first sightings of Majora's Moon), Meap (Not to be confused with the real Meap) and Money (Mr. Krabs got to name one month) 104 Octillion AD *Majora's Moon is destroyed by Meap *4 New species of Minion is discovered such as: Mini Minions (3cm Tall), Fish Minions (Minions with gills and fins and also with no hands and legs) Purple Minions and Coloured minions (They can change to any color on the Color Spectrum *Dinosaurs are brought back by cloning and Jurrasic World is created *MegaToon1234 (while as a god still), starts living in the sandy hills, and also starts shooting lightning bolts out of his butt for those who try to stop him. *Scott Cawthorn (as a god) laughs at this fact, but he is not shot, as he is a god. *There are now 6 more months, such as The International Month of Being Lazy and Unhealthy (Robbie Rotten got to name one month), Blemember (pronounced Bleh-meme-bear), T I T O D I C K D I C K M A N B A B Y (a bunch of The Nutshack fans got to name one month), Dildo (pronounced Deal-dough), Sportacus (named for LazyTown's superhero), and Sprite. *Global Sandvich Day becomes #1 on the best holidays poll. *Anthropomorphic animals are created via DNA recombination and Megakat City is founded. *The ClueFinders Klan is created, lead by Steve and Joe. 105 Octillion AD *There are now 4 new universes, HyunSup Shin (named for a Korean member of the ClueFinders Klan), MatlasSpherical, AstraMonica (named for one of the founders of Megakat City's birthstones), and Money (Mr. Krabs got to name one universe). *The Loud House becomes the longest-running TV series in the omniverse after hitting 245 undecillion episodes. Episode 245,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 features Lincoln (voiced by Al-Waleed bin Hawsawi) discovering that Luan (voiced by Cristina Pucelli's superpowered ghost) and Luna (voiced by Bin-Bin Tarbin) are actually aliens. 106 Octillion AD *Rick enters through a portal and murders 20,000 people and attempts to steal the declaration of independence. *Morty has to explain to the police he had beers non-stop last night and was '''very '''drunk. *Funtime Freddy continues to torment Bon-Bon with horrible bear puns. *Invasion of giant elderly toothbrushes causes massive panic in Springfield. *Barry Bee Benson is arrested for planting an illegal cactus. *Horat finally returns to the nutshack after months in New New York *Destruction ensued after Jake the Dog accidentally planted a bomb. Bender is a prime suspect, but police are not 100% sure. *Huntress wizard retires. *Lightning Mcqueen's cousin, Litnun Sacfleen is the newest famous racer. *Miss Frizzle forgot to pay her bills. *Scott Bros. finally makes Bee Movie 2 after being in development hell for 100 years and it breaks all box office records. *PixelMiette picks up where Rick left off and actually steals the declaration of independence *Scott Clawthrorn becomes the ceo of sex 420 Octillion AD *Moon Snail dies. Everyone celebrates. 69 Undecillion AD *Everybody dies Category:Squirrel71 Category:History Category:Random Works Category:Long Pages